


[Podfic] "The Forming of a Legendary Friendship" by Daily

by Raven_Rose22



Series: A Bond of Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bromance, Bullying, Epic Friendship, Forming of bonds, Friendship is Magic, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, House Elves, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22
Summary: As four boys begin their journey at Hogwarts, unbreakable bonds we know all about were formed. This is the story how they first formed as you follow the Marauders through moments of their first year at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022) by [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily). 



> Many Many thanks to the amazing Daily for letting me podfic this work and (hopefully) more of the series! Please look at the written version, and the rest of Daily's stories, as they are wonderful. I am planning to post this podfic one chapter at a time; I will be combining all the chapters together in the end into one mp3. Cover art borrowed from the chapter art for chapter 11 of "The Order of the Phoenix" by Mary GrandPre. The Intro song is "We are going to be friends" By The White Stripes
> 
> This is my first podfic and submission to Ao3 so please feel free to comment on how to improve. I hope that you guys enjoy it, don't forget to leave kudos and feedback on the original written work!

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/27067809)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

 **Length:** 17:38

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v2017momua273a0/Chapter_1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art" _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/27067809)

**Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

**Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

**Intro Song: "We are Going to be Friends" By: The White Stripes:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3a4fo9usqj0ti7r/The%20White%20Stripes-%20We%20are%20going%20to%20be%20friends%20lyrics.mp3?dl=0)

**Chapter 2 Length:** 13:40

**Chapters 1-2 Length:** 30:26

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m4z13rtgqbp9esb/Chapter_2.mp3) | [Chapters 1-2 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n2pc0wbgon22sn3/Chapter_1-2_no_music.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	3. Chapter 3

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art" _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/27067809)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

 **Intro Song: "We are Going to be Friends" By: The White Stripes:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3a4fo9usqj0ti7r/The%20White%20Stripes-%20We%20are%20going%20to%20be%20friends%20lyrics.mp3?dl=0)

 **Chapter 3 Length:** 18:31

 **chapters 1-3 Length:** 48:57

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i6q2o1ayo6qvktc/Chapter_3.mp3) | [Chapters 1-3 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jatyc6z6g404sqe/Chapter_1-3_no_music.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some trouble keeping the download links with music available. I changed the intro music to not be included in the podfic itself, instead there is a separate link to it. enjoy!!

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art" _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/27067809)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

 **Intro Song: "We are Going to be Friends" By: The White Stripes:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3a4fo9usqj0ti7r/The%20White%20Stripes-%20We%20are%20going%20to%20be%20friends%20lyrics.mp3?dl=0)

 **Chapter 4 Length:** 15:35

 **Chapters 1-4 Length:** 1:04:32

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vv3m3wtv7zqcvxx/Chapter_4.mp3) | [Chapters 1-4 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rt637v1xu56sr1d/Chapter_1-4_no_music.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	5. Chapter 5

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art" _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/27067809)

**Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

**Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

**Intro Song: "We are Going to be Friends" By: The White Stripes:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3a4fo9usqj0ti7r/The%20White%20Stripes-%20We%20are%20going%20to%20be%20friends%20lyrics.mp3?dl=0)

**Chapter 5 Length:** 21:36

**Chapters 1-5 Length:** 1:26:09

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rldcb1d9eajmcu7/Chapter_5.mp3) | [Chapters 1-5 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qmgmccn1jjsd4ot/Chapter_1-5.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many Many thanks to the amazing Daily for letting me podfic this work and (hopefully) more of the series! Please look at the written version, and the rest of Daily's stories, as they are wonderful. I am planning to post this podfic one chapter at a time; I will be combining all the chapters together in the end into one mp3. Cover art borrowed from the chapter art for chapter 11 of "The Order of the Phoenix" by Mary GrandPre. The Intro song is "We are going to be friends" By The White Stripes
> 
> In Chapter Music "The Locomotion" By Little Eva
> 
> Sorry for the long time in between uploads, life got in the way, but I hope to be able to go back to submitting chapters more frequently. A great friend gave me the push to keep going with this, so this is for you! 
> 
> This is my first podfic and submission to Ao3 so please feel free to comment on how to improve. I hope that you guys enjoy it, don't forget to leave kudos and feedback on the original written work!

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art" _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/27067809)

**Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

**Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

**Chapter 6 Length:** 17:38

**chapters 1-6 Length:** 1:43:48

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2pooukg3w5n5mko/Chapter_6.mp3) | [Chapters 1-6 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r4tcglfv5e7xvvw/Chapter_1-6.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the radio silence! Life and stuff got in the way, but I am hoping to get back on track with the recording and uploading! thank you all for your support!

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art" _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/28094160)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

 **Chapter 7 Length:** 31:50

 **chapters 1-7 Length:** 2:15:38

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/emfutcue8mzh62c/Chapter_7.mp3/file) | [Chapters 1-7mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sfdpxn48c886c0d/Chapter_1-7.mp3/file)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again for another chapter! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I hope you all enjoy!!

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art" _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/27067809)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

 **Chapter 8 Length:** 31:22

 **chapters 1-8 Length:** 2:47:00

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9s272bdmjsz7gsj/Chapter_8.mp3/file) | [Chapters 1-8 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9dejcm391qqdwcb/Chapter_1-8.mp3/file)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again peeps! As always please feel free to leave any comments or feedback, kudos are encouraged as well! Enjoy!

"The Forming of a Legendary Friendship Cover Art" _cover art by[Mary GrandPre](http://www.marygrandpre.com/)_

**Text:** [The Forming of a Legendary Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969022/chapters/27067809)

**Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

**Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22)

**Chapter 9 Length:** 20:33

**chapters 1-9 Length:** 3:07:34

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w6oqt7w9obzcoz9/Chapter_9.mp3/file) | [Chapters 1-9 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fm3nz982dx9j5tj/Chapter_1-9.mp3/file)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
